1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handover control technique and, in particular, to a method for controlling a handover that switches connection from a source base station apparatus to a destination base station apparatus, and a control apparatus and a terminal apparatus utilizing the handover control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system, terminal apparatuses are connected to a base station apparatus within a radio zone covered by the base station apparatus. Therefore, if a terminal apparatus moves outside the radio zone, the terminal apparatus may no longer be able to communicate with the base station apparatus. Handover is a technique to avoid such loss of communication. In a handover, therefore, when a terminal apparatus moves from a radio zone into another radio zone, there occurs a switch of the base station apparatus in communication with the terminal apparatus from one covering a first radio zone to another covering a second radio zone (See Reference (1) in Related Art List, for instance).